Merman
Mermen (also frequently called Fish Men) are a common, recurring enemy in the Castlevania series. They have appeared in almost every game. While called Mermen in the games, their appearance is based more on the classic Creature from the Black Lagoon that was popular in the Universal Monsters series of horror movies. Therefore, the more fitting title for the Mermen is "Gill-Men". In the original Japanese, they are called "Razor-Fin". In some games, Fish Men distinguished from Mermen with a lack of arms. Overview Mermen have been a thorn in the side of heroes whenever water is involved in their adventures. Mermen like to jump up from the water and begin to march towards the hero. After a while, they stop and fire a fireball towards the hero from their gaping mouths. After a while, they will normally hop back into the water, or sometimes continuing marching around looking for heroes to attack. Mermen are closely related to the Fishmen that are also sometimes called Mermen as well, but have more fish-like appearances. However, Fishmen act similarly, if not exactly, to Mermen, and this makes things confusing sometimes. In some situations, there names and/or likenesses are interchangeable. In 3D Castlevania games, and some 2D Castlevania games, Mermen also like to roll up into a ball with their sharp, pointy fins outstretched, and dash into heroes near them for extra damage. Mermen also like to take their clawed, webbed hands and slash at heroes as well, so it is wise that adventurers keep a good distance between them and the Mermen, but not enough so that the hero can't attack them. Lastly, Mermen are almost ALWAYS found near water. Wherever there is water, Mermen are usually near. It is best for heroes to be careful as Mermen have a nasty habit of occupying platforms over water and sending a careless hero into a watery grave. NOTE: Any game where a Fishman appears and is known as, or acts as, a Merman is also credited as a Merman appearance. Types The typical Merman is red and shoots fire from his mouth on occassion. Sometimes the fireballs are replaced with water, but that is usually done by creatures that are variations of the common Merman. Some variations include: *Fish Head *Triton ...and on one occassion, Mermen even appeared as a boss! *Giant Merman Gallery File:C1 Merman.JPG|Fish Man in Japanese Castlevania manual File:VK Fish Man.JPG|Fish Man in Japanese Vampire Killer manual File:C2 Merman.JPG|Fish Man in Japanese Simon's Quest manual File:Captain N Merman.JPG|Fish Man in Captain N: The Game Master File:Wai Wai Fish Man.JPG|Fish Man from Wai Wai World File:NP C3 Fish Man.JPG|Fish Man from Nintendo Power's coverage of Dracula's Curse File:Wai Wai 2 Fish Man.JPG|Fish Man from Wai Wai World 2 File:BR Merman.JPG|Wall Creep in Japanese Belmont's Revenge manual File:BR Lizard.JPG|"Merman" (Lizard in Japan) from Belmont's Revenge NP C4 Merman.JPG|Merman from Nintendo Power's coverage of Super Castlevania IV File:Res concept-art9.jpg|Concept art for the canceled Castlevania: Resurrection Enemy Data Soul Data Game-Specific Information Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The fish man in Simon's Quest pops out of the water like most mermen and shoots diagonal fireballs at the hero. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Watch) Monster Fish appear in front of you and shoots fireballs. Take one hit to destroy and worth 5 points. Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (LCD Handheld) Monster fish are the only monsters that can be found in day (take two hits to destroy) or night (take four hits), these are present in all stages. They rise up in front of you and shoot fireballs. They block your path forwards and cannot be jumped over. Being rather short creatures, these can only be damaged with low attacks. Worth 20 points. A variation of the Monster Fish in this game is the Monster Dragon, which has wings. Castlevania II: Belmont's Revenge Nintendo Power calls these creatures "Wall Creeps" and describes them as amphibians. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance Mermen, Fishmen, and a Giant Merman can be found in Harmony of Dissonance. The only difference between Mermen and Fishmen in this game is their appearance. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia In Order of Ecclesia, there are two types of Merman. The first are the red colored ones from Dawn of Sorrow & Portrait of Ruin, and they appear in the Kalidus Channel. The second type are the yellow colored ones from Aria of Sorrow, Symphony of the Night, & Harmony of Dissonance, and they appear in Somnus Reef. While they both jump out of water to attack, the red ones use magical based attacks by spitting fireballs, and the yellow ones use physical based attacks by diving into Shanoa. Castlevania: Judgment Mermen appear in Judgement as normal enemies. All must be defeated to summon the Iron Gladiator. References *Mr. P's Castlevania Realm *Castlevania Dungeon *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Bestiary by Darth Nemesis at GameFAQs.com *Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Walkthrough and FAQ by Zach "Darko" Long at GameFAQs.com See Also *Mermen in Wikipedia *Fish-Man in Wikipedia *Creature from the Black Lagoon in Wikipedia *Revenge of the Creature in Wikipedia *The Creature Walks Among Us in Wikipedia *Eucritta Melanolimnetes in Wikipedia Category:Monsters